Summer Camp
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Kemping gaje oleh chara gaje by author gaje. Special for Hisagi birthday Humor garing Mind to RnR?


**Summer Camp**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :Gaje, OOC(s), mistypo(s), pendeskripsian gaje berlebihan terhadap berbagai chara**

14 Agustus, adalah hari nasional bagi para anggota pramuka di dunia. Tapi bukan hanya di Indonesia, tapi di rayakan juga oleh para siswa di Karakura High School. Dan untuk merayakan hari jadi pramuka tersebut maka diadakanlah kemping di alam terbuka( kalau di alam tertutup sama aja dengan bohong).

Kita sebut aja sekelompok murid pria yang katanya popular tapi entah dalam bidang apa juga Author sendiri kurang tau. Dalam bidang pelajaran? Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, mereka terlalu jenius sehingga setiap ulangan selalu memesan tempat untuk ulangan perbaikan aka Remedial.

Tapi kali ini kita bukan membahas tentang pelajaran tapi kelompok murid pria yang hobinya bernarsis ria di depan kamera hingga di kaca spion(?). Jika di perhatikan di jamin, tidak akan ada yang mengira mereka sombong, namun lebih terkesan narsis aka overreacting dan overacting plus lebay.

Kelompok ini terdiri dari 5 orang pria yang author harus dan terpaksa mengakui kalau mereka memang lumayan tampan apalagi jika dilindes metromini atau keserimpet busway. Sebut saja pria pertama Kaien shiba, seorang pria berambut jabrik hitam dengan mata aqua green yang selalu muji-muji diri sebagai adiknya Kim Bum( para penggemar Korea pasti tau dong), padahal menurut author lagi mungkin lebih mirip Kaien sama Andre OVJ( di cekek). Pria satu ini penggemar music-musik yang selow-selow, yang cocok banget dengan tampangnya yang kata fansnya unyu-unyu apalagi kalau di ceburin ke kali cideres.

Lalu pria kedua, Shuuhei Hisagi, seorang pria berambut hitam pendek dengan tattoo 69 di pipi kiri dan bekas luka berupa 3 buah garis di pipi kanannya yang katanya dulu waktu kecil di cakar oleh kucing karena rebutan ikan panggang(lah?). Beda lagi dengan Kaien yang mengagung-agungkan artis korea, Hisagi dengan pedenya mengungkapkan kalau ia adalah mantan vokalis HOME MADE KAZOKU, padahal juga menurut author sangat impposible. Meskipun ia terlahir hingga jutaan kali sekalipun. Pria satu ini adalah penggemar lagu lagu yang berirama rock dan hobi teriak-teriak hingga suara habis karena nonton konser Red Hot Chili peper.

Pria ke tiga, Soujirou Kusaka. Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata violet yang senang mengatur rambutnya yang katanya Mohawk itu setiap ketemu kaca, bahkan selalu bawa-bawa kaca atau lebih tepatnya menggunakan kameranya yang punya fasilitas kamera double. Alhasil ia bisa berkaca dimana saja dan kapan saja. Dengan tingkat kenarsisan yang sama, ia dengan bangganya mengatakan kalau ia sangat mirip 1000 % dengan artis china yang bernama Jerry Yan, yang lagi-lagi mungkin lebih cocok di bilang mirip Tukul Arwana. Pria ini penggemar lagu hip-hop sehingga hobi loncat-loncat gaje dan ngerap nggak jelas.

Pria ke empat tak kalah narsisnya, seorang pria berambut merah menyala yang diikat seperti nanas, Abarai Renji. Pria satu ini penggemar tattoo abstrak, wajahnya sudah dihiasi tattoo, tapi bukan hanya wajah bahkan tubuhnya juga dihiasi tato-tato abstrak yang terkesan seperti gambar anak TK atau mungkin play group. Ia juga adalah kolektor kacamata, meskipun sebenarnya mata masih sangat normal, karena mampu melihat cewek dalam radius 20000 m dan mampu melihat uang dalam radius 1cm. Pria ini penggemar lagu-lagu Dj, bahkan di rumah ia mempunyai seperangkat alat Dj, yang entah dibelinya dari mana.

Pria kelima, seorang pria dengan rambut hitam yang hobi memakai headband bewarna putih dan mempunyai mata bewarna kuning seperti emas, Ggio Vega. Ia selalu menyamakan dirinya dengan bintang silat seperti Jackie chan, yang lagi-lagi membuat author hanya mengelus dada. Hobinya nggak beda jauh dengan Hisagi aliran music sama tapi berbeda nama aka NUMETAL. Bahkan ia sampai mengkoleksi poster hingga kaset-kaset para penyanyi Numetal sejagad raya.

Namun dibalik kegajean dan kenarsissan mereka, mereka berlima adalah anak band. Atau lebih tepatnya band yang mereka bentuk sendiri dengan nama Shining Star, yang cukup popular di kalangan remaja di sekolahnya. Maka wajar mereka senang bernarsis ria hingga overdosis itu.

Nah, kali ini dalam rangka merayakan hari pramuka, mereka berlima memutuskan untuk melakukan acara camping di tempat yang terkenal dengan alam liar dan banyak penunggunya, baik yang berwujud maupun tidak berwujud, baik yang memijak tanah maupun melayang-layang dan sebagainya yang tidak bisa author jelaskan secara detail.

Kini mereka telah sampai di tempat kemping dan telah selesai mendirikan tenda setelah acara pendirian yang berjalan (tidak) begitu lancar.

Kini mereka berlima duduk mengelilingi api unggun.

"Ne, berhubung masih suasana musim panas, gimana kalau kita cerita hantu?" tanya Kaien memulai percakapan.

"Cerita hantu?" tanya Kusaka yang masih asik ngaca dan ngatur rambutnya itu.

"Kayak anak-anak aja loe bro," ujar Renji.

"Gue yang kayak anak-anak atau elo yang pada takut?" tantang Kaien.

"Takut? Ya nggaklah," ujar Hisagi.

"Takut? Hell no," ujar Ggio.

"Oke kalau gitu," ujar Kusaka.

"Cerita hantu? Kecil," ujar Renji seraya menjentikkan jarinya.

"Oke tapi cerita hantu yang gue ajuin ini bukan cerita hantu biasa, tapi cerita hantu yang menggunakan barang-barang antic atau berkekuatan mistis," ujar Kaien

"Oke deh," ujar semuanya.

"Jadi siapa yang mulai?" tanya Hisagi.

"Oke gw dulu," ujar Kaien.

Maka dimulailah cerita hantu tersebut.

"Loe semua tau kan tentang Maneki Neko?" tanya Kaien lagi.

"Maneki Neko? Oh gue tau, patung kucing yang lucu-lucu yang untuk manggil pelanggan itu kan?" ujar Kusaka.

"Benar. Tapi kali ini yang akan gue certain bukan Maneki Neko yang imut dan unyu-unyu yang narik pelanggan untuk mampir. Tapi legenda mengerikan di balik patung tersebut," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Di sebuah rumah perumahan Tokyo, hiduplah seorang pengusaha sukses. Ia terkenal dengan kedermawanannya dan kesopanan serta wibawanya. Ia juga memelihara seekor kucing dengan bulu bewarna putih, kuning dan hitam alias belang tiga dan berkelamin jantan, yang dipangggilnya Lucky. Namun sayangnya pada suatu hari ia mengalami kebangkrutan sehingga ia mengalami stress dan frustasi. " ujar Kaien.

"Lalu?" tanya Kusaka.

Sedang Renji udah merinding disko, padahal belum masuk ke bagian hantunya dasar baboon pengecut(DIcekek).

"Karena stress yang berlebihan maka ia tanpa sadar membunuh kucing kesayangannya itu dengan mencungkil bola mata kucing itu dan memotong lehernya dan mengupas kulitnya hingga kucing itu meninggal," sambung Kaien lagi.

"Eww sadist," kata Ggio.

"Setelah beberapa hari ia yang mulai sadar, merasa bersalah dank arena itu ia membeli sebuah patung Maneki Neko. Namun disitulah semuanya bermula," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Maksud loe?" tanya Hisagi bingung.

"Setiap malam sering terdengar eongan kucing saat diselidiki ternyata tidak ada. Dan pada suatu malam, pengusaha itu tidak bisa tidur. Maka ia memutuskan untuk nonton televisi di ruang tamu. Tepat pukul 12 malam, kembali terdengar eongan kucing. Maka pria itu langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mencari asal suara itu. Namun tidak menemukan apa-apa. Saat kembali ke ruang tamu Ia kaget saat melihat kucing atau lebih tepatnya patung maneki neko tersebut tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai menampakkan taringnya dan mengeong. Tapi bukan eongan kucing biasa tapi eongan yang mengerikan. Karena takut, pengusaha itu pun berlari ke dalam kamarnya," ujar Kaien.

"Lalu?" tanya Kusaka yang ikutan tegang.

"Saat dikamar, kucing itu telah menunggu dengan seringaian yang mengerikan dan tanpa aba-aba ia segera melompat dan mencakar tepat di mata kanan pemiliknya membuat pengusaha itu berteriak kesakitan. Bukan sampai disitu saja, tanpa sengaja ia menginjak sebuah Kain sehingga ia pun terjatuh dan kepalanya membenturlantai dengan keras. Samar-samar sebelum ia tidak sadar ia melihat kucing itu tersenyum padanya. Keesokan harinya di temukanlah jenazah pengusaha itu dengan mata yang entah bagaimana menancap di patung maneki neko tersebut. Serta patung maneki neko di samping tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah. Sejak saat itu terkenalah kutukan maneki neko, dan dilarang membunuh atau menyiksa kucing," ujar Kaien mengahiri ceritanya.

"Oke giliran gue," ujar Hisagi.

"Kali ini gue mau cerita tentang kejadian sebuah sekolah," kata Hisagi memulai ceritanya.

"Di Kyoto ada sebuah sekolah, sebut aja Ame School, disana terkenal dengan sebuah kutukan aneh. Yaitu, munculnya seseorang yang seharusnya sudah mati di dalam kelas tersebut dan mengubah ingatan seluruh orang di sekitarnya. " kata Hisagi.

"Maksudnya?" celetuk Kaien bingung.

"Oke mungkin kita pakai contoh yang nyata, misalnya elo adalah orang yang udah mati itu Kai, atau kita sebut aja the death one. Jadi semuanya ingat tentang loe secara jelas dan loe sendiri nggak sadar dan nggak tau kalau loe itu the death one. " terang Hisagi.

"Oh gitu," ujar Kaien.

"Oke gue lanjutin. Jadi karena kemunculan death one ini, terjadi banyak malapetaka di sekitarnya. Oleh karena itu karena mereka nggak tau siapa yang death one itu, maka mereka menambah atau lebih tepatnya memasukkan sebuah murid, namun murid itu akan dianggap sebagai the death one alias dianggap tidak ada. Semua orang di kelas itu pada intinya tidak menganggap kalau orang itu ada. Dan biasanya orang yang diperlakukan begitu akan frustasi hingga banyak yang bunuh diri," kata Hisagi.

"Ukh mengerikan," ujar Ggio.

"Lalu His?" tanya Kaien.

"Cara satu-satunya adalah mencari dan membunuh Death one itu. Namun karena hint yang tidak jelas itu banyak menimbulkan kecurigaan di antara para murid itu, sehingga mereka saling bunuh membunuh. Dan kelas tersebut menjadi sebuah panggung berdarah," ujar Hisagi.

Renji sudah memucat, begitu juga dengan Ggio. Sedang Kusaka sudah berdoa hingga sembah sujud gaje pada bulan semoga siang cepat datang. Sedang Kaien masih terlihat cool, meski dalam hati sudah lonjak-lonjak dan pengen teriak-teriak gaje, sekaligus menyesal. Padahal ia ingin menakuti temannya yang kebetulan ultah hari ini, tapi malah dia yang ketakutan.

"Para siswa dan siswi saling membunuh siapa saja yang terlihat mencurigakan. Sehingga kejadian bunuh membunuh it uterus berlanjut, namun sayangnya belum ada yang berhasil the death one. Hingga pada suatu hari, tanpa sengaja seorang pria berhasil membunuh seorang wanita yang ternyata dialah the death one. Dan kelas kembali aman dan tidak ada yang mengingat gadis itu. Sekian," ujar Hisagi.

Lalu Hisagi hanya merasa bingung plus kaget dengan kondisi teman-temannya yang sudah menyeka air mata terharu karena cerita Hisagi ahirnya berahir.

"Ahirnya! Kami-sama," sorak Kusaka lebay sampai sujud-sujud.

"Hue… Pisang ahirnya Dewa Pisang telah berpihak padaku… " ujar Renji seraya nangis lebay.

"Demi jayanya Indonesia raya, syukurlah cerita ini berahir," ujar Ggio.

Sedang Kaien hanya sweatdrop dengan teman-temannya yang tampang preman tapi hati helo kitty itu.

"Hah… nggak nyangka gue His, kalau elo hobi dengan yang beginian," ujar Kaien lagi.

"Hehe begitulah," ujar Hisagi santai.

"Kai, makanya elo buat acara aneh-aneh," gerutu Renji yang hampir ngompol itu.

"Ya, gue juga nggak nyangka bakal jadi begini," ujar Kaien seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Emang ada apa?" tanya Hisagi bingung.

"Loe ultah hari ini bro," masa loe lupa?" tanya Kaien.

"Hah? Masa? Gue nggak ingat," ujar Hisagi dengan tampang innocent sedang teman-temannnya hanya jawdrop dan sweatdrop berbarengan.

**THE END**

**A/N: Gommen kalau gaje, Garing, dan nggak jelas. Saya buatnya dalam keadaan yang agak kurang fit kjarena Flu -,-. Dan gommen juga jika Horrornya gaje. Tentang cerita Hisagi itu salah satu cerita dari manga yang author baca dan jadi ketagihan. Oke ada yang mau meninggalkan review? Tanjoubi Omedetou Hisagi dan selamat Hari Pramuka!**


End file.
